hotwheelsbattleforce5fandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Force 5
Battle Force 5 are the main protagonists in the series, led by Sage with Vert Wheeler as the field commander. Their headquarters are located in Vert's garage (which features an underground level called "The Hub"). Each vehicle has a identification modulator, molecular bonding mode, magnetic Battle Key grapplers, and a com-link system, and is powered by a Sentient Chip. These chips can be exchanged between BF5's cars and can upgrade other vehicles. Sage only has 5 of these chips, so normally, only five vehicles can operate through a stormshock portal (though all seven vehicles can operate at the same time, just not in a Battle Zone). Most of the vehicles are equipped with tow cables as well. For specialized missions, each vehicle can be upgraded with special features to adapt to unfamiliar environments. Each member is equipped with a G-Force resistant Battle Suit called a Shocksuit which protects him or her from impact and also contains a communicator and air-con units to keep the driver cool in hot, humid environments. In order to bond with the vehicle, each driver must name it. In the 1st season's finale, it is revealed that Battle Force 5 was part of a Sentient legend (Krytus names this a prophecy), or as they were called in the legend, "the Five". Season 3, Primary Members *'Vert Wheeler' (voiced by Mark Hildreth) - Battle Force 5's Leader and field commander.Sometime before the series, he and A.J. Dalton were close friends, sharing a love for extreme sports. He's also a fan of Dan Wheldon and an auto racing lover since childhood. After finding his way into a Battle Zone, Vert rescued Sage from the Vandals. She, in exchange, upgrades his vehicle. Vert also wields a sword and has a special pair of sunglasses that function as a computer. Skilled in strategic planning and combat, he is able to focus even under extreme mental or physical distress, channeling stress to his benefit rather than hindering him. While always up for a fun time, experience has taught him to take things seriously when the situation demands it. He's a dynamic and understanding individual who retains unwavering trust in his team and a very capable leader. In Unite and Strike, he fulfills the legend of the Crimson One and is now leading the Sentient Council of Five at the end of the Second Season. *'Agura Ibaden' (voiced by Kathleen Barr) - BF5's Special Operations Officer, second in command, and Hunter. The tomboy female and African-American member of Battle Force 5. She apparently has 5 brothers as revealed in The Blue Tide and a 3 year old nephew in "Gladiators". She finds Stanford very "obnoxious" and the two get in fights often. Her pet peeve is being referred to in any way as weak and/or especially helpless. Initially antagonistic toward each other, Agura and Stanford become friends after helping each other in the Ice Battle Zone. While she can get easily angered when annoyed, she has methods of staying calm and focuses on the task at hand. She has excellent tracking and hunting skills, and also possesses formidable hand-to-hand abilities and athleticism, allowing her to defeat even Kyburi. While she can get easily angered when annoyed, she has methods of staying calm and focuses on the task at hand. Her favorite hobby is off-road driving and was brought into BF5 under the pretense of taking part in an off-road race. *'Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV' (voiced by Noel Johansen) - BF5's Artillery Expert. The oldest team member and part of the British Royal Family, the 189th in line for the throne. He loves to party, referenced in his experience as a disc jockey. He also hates the planet Vandal and puzzles are not his strong point. He has an ancestor that once explored the Multiverse and was also superstitious, as he believes his Great Uncle Stansted comes to haunt a member of the Royal Family every year, until Sage helped him deal with the issue. Due to his royal roots, Stanford tends to be arrogant, isn't used to doing things for himself, and gets insecure when he makes a mistake, though he later learns independence and becomes more reliable as time goes on. He was tricked into coming with a false invitation to a party, but later agrees to becoming a member of BF5. *'Zoom Takazumi' (voiced by Alessandro Juliani) - BF5's Scout and Stealth expert. The youngest team member and a skilled Muay Thai fighter from Bangkok, Thailand. He is athletic, restless, and curious, but is willing to fight for the sake of the Earth. He dislikes ice and cold, lectures, and being called "kid". He also looks up to Vert like an older brother, which led to trouble when he imitates him early on. His helmet is equipped with scanning devices to help in his scouting duties and can be adapted to allow him to breathe underwater. Zoom was originally a chosen guardian from the Order of the Flying Fists, a school of elite martial arts warriors, but he abandoned it for a new life in the outside world. He was brought into the BF5 after accepting what he thought was an invitation to the World's Mixed-Martial Arts Championship. *'Sherman Cortez' & Spinner Cortez (voiced by Brian Drummond & Gabe Knouth) - BF5's Strategic Tactical and Tech Support. Spinner is the older, shorter twin brother, acts immature, and is marked by hacking skills and hand-eye coordination. He's very adept at video games and is able to manipulate computer programs. Sherman is the younger, taller twin brother, is more level-headed, intelligent, and physically stronger. He's shown to have impressive technological and engineering skills and has studied Sentient culture in depth (though not as much as Tezz). Both joined BF5 when they thought they were attending a video game convention. Spinner can also control the other vehicles via remote control as shown in Spawn Hunters. Secondary Members *'Tezz Volitov' (voiced by Noel Johansen) - Joins in The Power of Resistance. A scientific genius of European origin with a Russian accent and expertise in Electromagnetism. Nine years ago during an experiment, the speed and energy his engine put out created a portal and stranded him on a Red Sentient moon. Honing his knowledge of Sentient culture based on the Data Logs he recovered, he fought back against the Red Sark as the sole rebel there. Tezz is brought back to Earth by Stanford, where he receives his suit and vehicle upgrade to assist the team. He also wields a gauntlet which can emit electromagnetic fields and fire EMP blasts, as well as remotely control his vehicle. Tezz has great pride in his intelligence, which tends to make him arrogant and a loner. As a result, it is difficult for him to admit his faults, express his feelings, understand expressions, and work with others. Furthermore, his scientific curiosity often puts him into dangerous situations. Underneath it all, he is a very capable man who accepts the group as his "slightly-less intelligent" family. He does display a more sensitive side toward others with high intellect, such as the Kharamanos, especially with Tromp. At the end of Rumble in the Jungle, he vows to return Tromp home after leaving him to detonate a bomb. In Unite and Strike, this is apparently achieved as Tromp is seen along with all others after the Blue Sentients are restored. If you look closely at his left arm when in his Shock Suit, there are three lightning bolts on there, which is his symbol. *'‎A.J. Dalton' (voiced by Michael Dobson) - Joins in Deep Freeze. He's a Canadian survival and terrain expert hailing from the Yukon. Before Battle Force 5, he and Vert were close friends. Both have a love for extreme sports, which is evident by A.J.'s energy and enthusiasm. He is overly-friendly, honest, and optimistic, though he can be wise when need be. Vert calls him over for help in retrieving a Terraforming Pod in the Ice Battle Zone. If you look carefully at the sentient chip used to create the GearSlammer, you will notice that it is a darker shade of blue than Buster's chip and has a symbol of a mountain, which can also been seen on A.J.'s suit (right shoulder) while he is thinking of a name for his new car. Others *'Sage' (voiced by Kira Tozer) - A female Blue Sentient, BF5's advisor and Krytus' twin sister. She can turn into a small dodecahedron to hibernate and happened to be the last Blue Sentient due to an intervention by Rawkus. She can fire an electric shock to stun enemies and levitate. Later, Sage upgrades her systems and gains a "human-friendly" sense of humor. When her memory was fully restored, she regained the ability to modify Battle Keys (program a Key to take a driver to a different Battle Zone/Planet instead of its programmed Zone).In The Crimson One and Blast from the Past she had sent the BF5 into the past to make certain history unfold the way it was supposed to. In Better Off Red, it is revealed that Sage is in process of creating a weapon that will be used against an enemy even more dangerous than her brother and the Red Sentients. In Unite and Strike! she is killed by Kyburi, but downloaded her mind into BF5's vehicles, which were then used by BF5 to fight their way through the Red Sentient 5 to eventually restore her race and herself. She later assists in setting up a new peace with the Red Sentients and banished her brother. *'Zen' (voiced by Kathleen Barr) - Debuts in The Chosen One. A student of the Order of the Flying Fists, he at first comes to try and get Zoom to go back to the Order, but allows him to stay following a successful Battle Key run. He later returns in Mouth of the Dragon once he learns of the rift that connected Earth to the Red Sentient planet. He later makes an appearance with Tromp at the end of Unite and Strike. *'Rawkus' (voiced by Scott McNeil & Mark Acheson) - Debuts in Stone Cold Warrior. A gigantic stone elemental with no allegiance to good or evil. He has massive strength, durability, and wields a sickle which has total control over rock. He also has limited powers of space and time manipulation that he only uses in extreme emergencies. He is known as the Eternal Equalizer, whose mission is to maintain the balance of the Multiverse by making certain that no one faction dominates it completely. It was because of him that Sage was saved from her brother. He is powered by his Power Core Stone, but can use a Sentient Chip in an emergency. He has also met with Master Takeyasu. He later brings Vert and Zoom to the Shadow Zone in order to have them find the lost Blue Sentient minds and eventually restore the balance of the Multiverse. He also plays a part in maintaining history in Blast from the Past ''by being the referee in the ancient Sentient gladiatorial games. In ''Unite and Strike, he provided the coordinates to the Blue Sentient Shells and instigated the events that led to the Blue/Red Sentient Alliance, thereby maintaining the balance. At the end of the episode, he commends Battle Force 5 for restoring the balance of the Multiverse and talks about even greater challenges for the Battle Force 5 and mentions the coming of the "Ancient Ones". *'Dan Wheldon' (guest star) - First and only appearance in Full Throttle. A pro racer and Indy 500 champion, Dan was trying to perfect a maneuver called the 1260 ricochet on the BF5's test track, but was later recruited to help destroy a Red Sentient scanner. As a kid Dan always wanted to fight aliens and Vert relates with wanting to race in a race car. At the end of the episode, he was given a communicator by Sage and was made an honorary member of the BF5. Sadly, Dan Wheldon was killed in a crash during the IZOD IndyCar World Champsionship race in Las Vegas on October 16, 2011. *'Jack Wheeler '( voiced by Jim Byrnes ) Debuts in Legacy. He is Vert's father. According to Vert, Jack disappeared years before the BF5 were made a team. In a flashback, Jack told Vert how he was trapped after entering a stormshock, captured by a red sark known as Tors-10 and was forced to work as a slave. Jack tried many times to escape but was always found and brought back. Jack eventually escaped for good when Tors-10 and his arena were destroyed by the BF5 in Gladiators. Category:Characters Category:Teams Category:Humans Category:Sentients Category:Battle Force 5